halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-A035 (Spartan-035)
SPARTAN-035 was a survivor of the SPARTAN III project. He was born on the industrial planet of Kyroxx. The planet was soon invaded by the Covenant and his family was killed. The Covenant was defeated by the Kyroxx Special Forces and driven away. Given to the scientists of the UNSC SPARTAN-035 was thrust into war. Training and Augmentations threw him into being a SPARTAN. He was stationed on Reach to deal with Rebel forces. After one year on Reach he saw the covenant invade. He faught the covenant until he was to escort Doctor Holleran out of Reach. He then went on to fight for Earth in Brazil. He prefers the works of H.G Wells and carries a very old C.D player with C.Ds of country music. He is a white male with one scar going across his cheek. Reach At the beginning of his time on Reach SPARTAN-A035 found rebels as unintelligent and cowardly;his time on reach would soon prove him wrong. SPARTANs tonight we dine..... SPARTAN-A035 was sent to deal with a possible insurrectionist attack on a UNSC patrol. Upon arrival he was attacked with rocket based weapons. After nearly being killed he decided to retreat. The rebels followed him and he unwillingly led them to a small farming community. He watched the rebels destroy the houses and kill the families. Enraged, he went berserk and slaughtered all rebels he could see. After the last Rebel was dead he blacked out. He awoke to find a pile of bloody bodies around him. He got up and called to be picked up by a Pelican. When he was picked up he was told he would be sent to a Rebel base. Operation Checkmate The Pelican came near the Rebel base and was hit by Anti Air weapons. It crashed into the ground, the SPARTAN and ten marines crawled out of it. When they stepped out they saw two long swords carpet bomb the base. The UNSC forces charged the base with full force. SPARTAN-A035 charged with the Marines; the base's defenses couldn't handle UNSC forces coming at all sides. The UNSC entered the base and destroyed all Anti Air weapons. The forces cleared the base and Longswords finished off the base. The explosion reflected off SPARTAN-035's visor. You are a Pirate!!!! SPARTAN-A035 was to continue the pursuit on the Rebels. He entered a warthog and joined a UNSC convoy to another Rebel base. The convoy was ambushed by Rebels with vehicles bearing the Jolly Roger. The UNSC opened fire and got into a firefight with the "pirates". They soon surrounded the Rebels, whogave away the position of an ambush party. SPARTAN-A035 and two other SPARTANs were ordered to snipe them out. The SPARTANs grabbed snipers and headed up the road to the amush party's location. They found the ambush party and opened fire, the convoy soon passed unharmed. Operation: Checkmate.pt2 The convoy made their way to the rebel base and split up. SPARTAN-A035's warthog drove to the left of the base. The rebels sent out warthogs of theri own, and a firefight began. SPARTAN-A035 manned the turrent and fired at all who passed. After all the rebels retreated into the base, the UNSC had no choice but to carpet bomb the base. SPARTAN-A035 targeted the base and it weas destroyed. From the halls of Arcadia... SPARTAN-A035 returned to base; after getting out of his armor he was jumped by marines. Their reason was innocent people were in rebel base. They claimed it was SPARTAN-A035's fault for their deaths. After beating him senseless they left him. Two days later he got in a fight with the marines, it was soon broken up. SPARTAN-A035 was sent with marines and another SPARTAN to assassinate a rebel leader. On the way there their convoy was ambushed, SPARTAN-A035 was coming in and out of consciousness. He was able to see rebels and the marines that jumped him killing the remaining survivors. The rebels advanced his way, when the remaining SPARTAN attacked them. The marines and rebels killed the SPARTAN. They left afterward, leaving SPARTAN-A035 to call for help. To the shores of Harvest SPARTAN-A035 was patched up by the medic at base. He confronted the marines and got in a fight with them. When the fight was broken up, they all departed. SPARTAN-A035 was being sent to flush out rebels from a small town. He and two other marines got in a Warthog. The soldiers were ambushed by rebels, SPARTAN-A035 drove onto a different rode. Two warthogs followed him, one full of rebels and the other was full of the rogue marines. The warthog full of Rebels was destroyed, while the other followed close behind. The marine warthog soon missed a sharp turn and drove off a cliff. When SPARTAN-A035 returned to base he explained everything. River Rafting The Rebels had established an Anti Air guarded base on the Solonis river. SPARTAN-A035 and a team of Marines were sent down river inType AA25 Watercraft. The team was attacked and fired at, the driver was killed in the crossfire. The boat took a wrong turn and headed down the rapids. Soldiers were thrown into the water at very turn. At the end only the SPARTAN and two Marines were left alive go see the waterfall. The boat toppled over and cracked at the bottom. SPARTAN-A035 was barely alive as he floated to shore. He fainted as he crawled on the beach. He awoke and found himself surrounded by Rebels. A loud roar sounded in the east, the rebels were then killed by two Elites. SPARTAN-A035 witnessed these creatures be blown away by a Falcon's side gun. He was picked up and told Reach had been invaded. Aliens don't fly in saucers SPARTAN-A035 was told that Aliens were invading Reach. The Falcon was hit by a Banshee's mortar fire. It spiraled and crashed into the ground, the SPARTAN crawled out of the wreck. He grabbed the nearest gun and blasted away at the advancing grunts. The grunts went down and SPARTAN-A035 advanced into a battlefield. He saw UNSC forces fighting against the covenant. He joined the fight and helped the UNSC win the fight. Gunfight at the.... SPARTAN-A035 walked through miles of covenant forces and arrived at a UNSC base. The base was attacked and AO was given the job of leading a five man marine sniper team. They took the high ground and sniped at the Covenant ground forces near the base. SPARTAN-A035 then hijacked an oncoming banshee and used it on the covenant. The Covenant retreated from the base. Shhhh... SPARTAN-A035 and two other SPARTANS were told to scout an area where a massive covenant radar jammer was rumored to be located. The team arrived and found no sign of the jammer. The team went climbed up the face of a mountain so they could get to higher ground. They moved along the top of the mountain searching for the jammer. As they looked over the cliff two banshees flew overhead. They avoided detection and the banshees landed. The team set their eyes upon the jammer. A Banshee looked overhead and fired at them. The rocks gave way and the SPARTANs fell to the bottom of the cliff. This is it baby... SPARTAN-A035 awoke next to a dead SPARTAN, who's face had been caved in by a rock. The other SPARTAN was holding off advancing Jackals. The two surviving SPARTANs battled their way to the Jammer. SPARTAN-A035 defended the other SPARTAN as he placed the charges. As they left the SPARTAN was killed by an Elite Zealot. SPARTAN-A035 killed the zealot then destroyed the jammer. Light of Aiden SPARTAN-A035 was put into a team to escort a UNSC scientist off Reach. The team had to make it to a UNSC research facility while fighting off the covenant. He and the team made it without casualties and found the scientist. As they proceeded to the evacuation spot the covenant blocked them. They fought and fought through wave and wave of Covenant. They finally got passed the road block but found themselves inside a battlefield. While ducking and evading death they found a Falcon and flew the rest of the way. They flew through another battlefield while SPARTAN-A035 fired one of the guns. The ship was shot and the scientist fell from the Falcon. He was saved by one of the team who died after he pulled in the scientist. The team made it to the evacuation zone and the scientist was loaded onto the ship. SPARTAN-A035 was chosen to go with the scientist and leave Reach. He went into the cryogenic chamber as the ship headed to Earth. Earth The SPARTAN was woken up and brought to earth he was posted at a base in Brazil. Operation:Tomahawk While in Brazil SPARTAN-A035 was sent into the favelas to deal with the Rebels. The UNSC sent in SPARTAN-A035 and Marines into the favelas to deal with terrorists. The rebels had been burning down shacks and were killing all UNSC who attacked. While with the marines he gained the nickname AO. The UNSC flushed out Rebels from shack and killed them. The SPARTAN and marines were fires at from all sides. The provided flanks, high ground, and cover for the rebels. AO ran to the roofs of the shacks and killed all rebels on the roof. After twelve hours of fighting the rebels had retreated. Operation:Holy Ghost The Rebels had fallen back to the statue of Christ the Redeamer. The UNSC decided they'd stop the rebels once and for all. The falcons flew in and fired at the rebels. The fire of rockets and chain guns filled the air and AO's falcon was hit. AO jumped onto the statue and dangled for dear life, the statue then began to fall. AO jumped off the statue before it hit the ground, he was enraged. He fought all rebels who were soon killed. He prayed at the fallen statue, for the first time in years. Operation:Black Bear SPARTAN-A035 was assigned to hunt and kill the rebel general Mombatski Somant. The General was a natural born lecrouse and would not leave his home. His objective was to enter the home and kill all rebels. He burst into the house and killed the General. As he exited he was ambushed by rebel soldiers. He made a run for it but was cherished by a warthog. He blacked out and fell into a coma. Rude Awakening AO woke up to find himself in an abandoned hospital. He walked out the door and found a gun on the ground. As he walked he saw a Jakal down the hallway. The truth hit him, the covenant was on earth. He swept the hospital and killed every member of the covenant he saw. He progressed outside, put on some clothes, found a warthog and drove. He soon encountered small covenant patrols. He tried to avoid them but crashed his car into a ravine. He ran for miles until he collapsed from exhaustion. He awoke in a Pelican moving to a UNSC base, he was given a new set of armor. He was briefed and given the assignment to clear a rode so medical supplies could be given to refugees.SPARTAN-A035 was delivered to the covenant road block in a Scorpion. He blasted through the enemies defenses and waited for the medical convoy to come through. Battle of the Atlantic Ocean We will fight them on the beaches AO was sent to the beach of brazil where covenant a small covenant fleet was preparing to attack. Hundreds of Anti-Air guns and vehicles were sent to the beach to create a stronghold. The fleet approached the sky was littered with banshees and phantoms. The Anti Air began to open fire and the battle began. After two hour of anti air a ground to sky battle the Covenant began to win. AO decided he and fourth two pilots would fly and take the battle to them. He and the pilots found hornets and took off. This is your captain speaking... The hornet squad flew into the sky towards the battle cruiser. They fought through banshees and phantoms. After five men were lost the group broke off into groups of five. AO and his five went after the engines on the battlecruiser. After dealing with the engines they fought more of the smaller flying forces. They noticed drop pods falling from the ship and fired at them. They all regrouped and flew to the battlecruiser. They opened fire, five of them crashed into the cruiser and created a hole. The rest flew in and exited their ship. They then placed a locator beacon in the ship. They exited and the ship was bombed. The remaining ships were soon destroyed and the sky was clear. Just then a battlecruiser glassed the ground on the beach. The entire Anti Air forces were destroyed. The soldiers were told to retreat and return to base. Buy war bonds AO was briefed on a new mission that would destroy the cruiser. AO, two SPARTANs, and twelve ODST were going to board and destroy the ship. They dropped into the unsheilded battlecruiser and began killing all the Covenant forces in sight. The bomb was placed and only AO and Christian Knolls survived. They plummeted back to earth, Christian only survived because AO broke his fall.They formed a close friendship afterwards. With the Covenant gone they were escorted back to base. Battle of Rio A covenant fleet had formed over Rio de Janeiro. The fleet dropped covenant forces into the city. No Immigrants The Covenant had begun glassing the favelas of Rio de Janeiro. The UNSC military forces had begun to fly pelicans into the favelas for civilian escorts. SPARTAN-A035 was assigned with fighting covenant ground forces in the favela. As Elites ran through the maze of shacks AO prepared himself for battle. A short fight began when AO noticed Zealots advancing towards him. He fled into a shack after being thrown into a building. He found a small family and led them to an escort pelican. He boarded the Pelican and he was flown to a UNSC base. He found an ONI agent at the base and told him about the Zealots. Covenant forces were found on the radar, the whole base prepared for battle. The Dogs of... AO jumped into a scorpion as the Covenant forces began to charge. The tanks blasted at everything they could see. Bnshees flew overhead and destroyed the tanks. AO fought on foot as Elites swarmed around him. He was soon rescued by two marines. The covenant retreated and the base was saved. As the soldiers began to dance with joy a covenant battle cruiser destroyed the base. All moral was swept from them, they sunk into sadness. MADer WORLD The Covenant had begun a full scale attack on Rio de Janero. Covenant ground forces were establishing a large camp near the ruins of the O Cristo Redentor statue. The UNSC had begun a massive attack on the camp. AO and two other SPARTANs were joining the fight. The UNSC forces opened fire on the camp and the battle began. AO and the SPARTANs advanced closer to the camp. After ten hours the camp was destroyed. The covenant had begun a retreat, leaving Brazil. America del sur The covenant had established a dig site inside one of the Incan temples on the Andes. The farming community the had lived in the temple had been destroyed. AO was sent with two other SPARTANs to destroy the site. The team couldn't be flow to the top of the mountain, so they were dropped one hundred feet from the top. They began to climb the mountain, after thirty minutes of climbing they arrived at the top.They entered the temple and found the dig site They cleared the dig site and destroyed all AA weapons. Only two Elites remained, they both made a run for a detonator. Before the SPARTANs could react the temple imploded around them. They exited the temple, but the top of the mountain began to collapse. They jumped off the top of the mountain, AO tried to open his parachute,cit didn't work. Another SPARTAN held onto him and deployed his parachute, it didn't stop them from falling fast, but it cushioned the fall. They found themselves in the middle of the jungle. Welcome to the.. AO and the other SPARTAN, had lost contact with the third SPARTAN.With no idea where they were, they shot a flare into the air. Another flair was shot to the east, AO and his new friend headed that direction. They were soon cut off by jaguars. AO drew his pistol , but was out of ammo. They both threw a river and turned to see the jaguars being eaten by Piranhas. They found the other SPARTAN and looked for an open area. I've fallen and I can't get up The SPARTANs finally found an open area. They were located by a Pelican who picked them up. They were flying into Peru to fight covenant forces. In two hours they were staring down at the Nazca lines. The Pelican was shot down by covenant forces, the crash killed one of the SPARTANs. AO awoke to find dead covenant and two dead SPARTANs. AO felt symptoms of starvation and dehydration. He realized he'd been out for days. He called in for a pick up, but he began to wander off due hallucinations. He wandered for awhile but was soon found. Category:Alpha Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs